The present invention relates to a conveyance control device for controlling a conveyance device to convey an object so as to move a reference point of the object, positioned at a conveyance start point, along a conveyance path from the conveyance start point to a conveyance destination, located in the downstream of the conveyance path. The present invention also relates to a conveyance system wherein the conveyance control device is used, and to an image forming system that forms an image at the conveyance destination.
Conventionally, an inkjet image forming system is known wherein an image is formed on an image forming medium, such as paper. In this type of image forming system, ink is ejected from a recording head that serves as an image forming device, and an image is formed on an image forming medium based upon image data. Consequently, the above-described system is provided with a mechanism (conveyance device) for conveying an image forming medium, e.g. paper, to an image formation point wherein image formation is conducted by the image forming device, and a conveyance control device.
A conventional conveyance device that conveys an image forming medium (object), such as paper, is provided with pairs of conveyance rollers that respectively rotate on a rotational axis intersecting (at right angle) with the conveyance direction of an object. The conveyance rollers are provided along a conveyance path that guides the movement of an object. In this type of conveyance device, an object is held by the above-described pair of conveyance rollers which are facing each other, the driving force (the frictional force) in the rotational direction of the conveyance rollers is applied thereto and conveyed in the rotational direction by the conveyance rollers being rotated while the object being held therebetween.
Specifically, a conveyance device, provided with pairs of conveyance rollers both in the upstream and the downstream of a conveyance path, is known as the above-described conveyance device. This type of conveyance device conveys an object to an image formation destination with conveyance rollers disposed in the upstream. The conveyance rollers, disposed in the downstream, hold an area of the object wherein an image is formed at the image formation destination, and convey the object toward the discharge side.